Subways In Love
by DayaBaybee
Summary: A lot of ways to love. Hiding feelings, afraid of rejection. Different ways. Reuce. Totally OneShot.


I discovered my feelings for him. Deuce was just a brother for me, just a very close friend. But I suddenly, couldnt stop thinking about him. Everytime I saw him,I just felt nervous and my heart, beating very louder,more than normal. Wasn't normal,something is happening to me. He walked closer to me,and I faked a smile.

"Yo,Rocks! Wanna buy something?"

"Yeah, I guess I will. How much is this bear?"

"$13, with a discount! 50 cents!"

"$12,50 Deuce? Really?"

"I'm smart about bussiness."

I took the bear, but my hand bummped with his. He was going to took the teddy bear too,but our hands bumped. I felt electricity running through my body and ran as fast as I could.

"Rocky!"

He yelled but I just ran away. Then I bumped in Cece.

"Hey,Rocky,calm down!"

Said Cece as she was with Gunther,her new boyfriend.

"What happened?" Gunther asked.

"I was just running."

"But why? I heard Deuce screaming your name."

"Yeah..." I answered.

"She likes him!" Gunther yelled and I blushed.

"What? How do you know about my feelings for Deuce?"

"Actually I was talking about Justin Starr,there is a poster of him." Gunther said.

"You have feelings for Deuce?" Cece asked.

"Yeah,I kind of do."

"Why was he screaming your name,by the way?" Gunther asked me.

"Because I ran away, after our hands touched."

"So he likes you back." Gunther answered me.

"Why do you say this?"

"Believe me Rocky, if he didn't he would do a 'Hm?' after you run like that. But he screamed your name, and after all, he screamed in a different way, li-" Cece said before Gunther cuts her off.

"Like someone who likes you." Gunther said, finishing her sentence. He smiled at her and they kissed.

"So,you're telling me that Deuce likes me back?"

"Of course! You guys look like a couple! You hugs him,he hugs you,both exchange looks during class, both blush when see each other. That stuff." Cece said.

"No,there's no way. We're just friends."

"Friends with benefits." Gunther told me.

"Just shut up!" I yelled at Gunther.

Maybe was true,maybe not. How can I know? I mean, exchange looks during class,like friends! We blush because we're friends. Is Gunther and Cece right?

**Deuce's Point of View**

Oh shit. They discovered. I was against a wall,listening their talk. Well,I do like Rocky back,and she's my best friend. I'm afraid of ruin our friendship. She's really nice and sensible,like she's romantic too. I was jealous when she went out on a date with someone. She's meant to be mine, and I love her more than anything.

"Did you heard everything,Deuce?"

I turned to see Cece. Alone.

"Cece! Yo,a lot of time,uh, girl?"

"Don't 'yo' me. I know you like Rocky. And she likes you. Why don't you give a first step?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Rejection."

"But she likes you back!"

"She do?"

"Yes,she do. Come on,get your girl."

I looked for Rocky at everywhere and nothing. Bathroom,nothing. Library,nothing. Class,nothing. Home,nothing. Park,nothing. Where the hell is she? I mean, she was talking with Gunther and Cece,now she disappeared! She's a lightning? Man,I'm crazy now, she just disappeared! I went to Navy Pier, just for a walk,and found Rocky.

"Rocky!"

"Oh,h-hey Deuce."

"How are you?"

"Doing good." After a lot of silence... "And you?"

"I'm not doing good."

"Why?"

"I'm in love with someone, and I can't get out of this nightmare, if I don't date her. She's everything for me and I want her. She's the smart one. Do you think she likes me back?"

She should have noticed my flirt. Then she answered back.

"I don't know. But you should gave her a chance."

"What do you think about this?"

I said and leaned forward her. She leaned too and I kissed her lips. She tasted good,like vanilla. She kissed back, and I lead my hands around her waist.

"How did she replied?"

"Well,I kissed her and she didn't see bothered. At least I think."

"Don't think it, you're allowed to be sure."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You should."

I kissed her one more time and she smiled again my lips. Wasn't nothing like Dina,was different. With love,passion. Almost like what I feel for Rocky.

"I love you,Raquel."

"I love you too,Deuce."

→_**Three months later**_

**Rocky's Point Of View**

I opened the small box he gave to me. It was a promise ring. So beautiful that he could have wasted a million dollars in it. With diamonds and a bow, saying 'I love you' in the middle of it.

"DId you liked it?"

"Yes,I loved it!"

"So...I love you, and I can't be your 'staying' level for now. I want more than stay, I want you and I'll never,ever leave your side. Come with me, enter in my world, and leave me make you happy. I want to make you laugh, as I love your laughs. I love your adorable face, your perfect smile, and I adore your lovely personallity. Will you be my girlfriend,Rocky?"

"Of course I will,Deuce! It's everything I ever wanted!"

He kissed me and Gunther and Cece clapped. As Tinka and Ty too. Was the best day of my whole life.

**Deuce's Point of View**

"Deuce, if you hurt her,you'll have a painful and slow death." Cece said to me. That made me scared.

"Hey,Bro! So, you catch my lil' sis heart, uh? If you break it,I'll break you!" Ty said, making me smile at him with a loot of fear.

Was everything they said to me. After this, they congratulated me, Cece gave me hug,and Ty too. I was happy. After this, Cece,Gunter,Tinka and Ty went home and I was alone with Rocky. A slow song started to play and I sa myself giving a hand to Rocky,to help her held up. She gladly accepted and I lead my hands around her waist,as Rocky lead her arms around my neck. We had our first slow dance there, on the park. She left the moonlight light her face and revealed her beautiful smile I kissed her. In first time in years, I was in love. And it was with no ther than Rocky Blue.


End file.
